Daphne Grimm
Daphne Grimm is the sister of Sabrina Grimm. She is a descendant of the famous Grimm brothers and takes up the family business. Daphne is cheerier and more optimistic than her sister Sabrina and tends to be a source of humor in the series, as well as a key character. Biography Daphne Grimm lived in New York City on the Upper East Side of Manhattan for the first five years of her life. Due to her father's bitterness to Everafters, Daphne and her sister were clueless of their heritage and banned from reading fairy tales. When her parents mysteriously disappear, she and her sister was sent to an orphanage and multiple foster parents. Most of these foster parents could be certified lunatics, so Daphne depended on mostly her older sister to escape them. Finally, their case-worker brings them to Ferryport Landing, where they are taken under the care of Relda Grimm, their grandmother. Relda tells them of the truth of the town and Everafters. Though Sabrina is suspicious, Daphne loves the old woman and is eager to take on the family business. Daphne learns magic and is quite skilled at it. Like her uncle Jake, she starts to collect magical items.Throughout the series, Daphne starts to grow up. After book 6, Daphne becomes completely independent of her sister. They make up in book 7, though Daphne still retained her mature qualities. Appearance Daphne has dark brown hair in pigtails. She is often described as smiling. Her eye colour is unknown but probably brown or olive. Abilities Daphne has a natural ability for magic and learned from her Jacob Grimm II. Like her uncle, she also started a collection of magical items. Jake even noted that Daphne could steer the magic carpet better than he could, though he might've said that to persuade her to help him rescue Sleeping Beauty. Daphne also has good detective skills, but can't think on her feet quite as quickly as Sabrina. ''"We make a pretty good team." ~Daphne, referring to she and her sister's teamwork. '' Daphne also learned self-defense from Snow White, in book 3, her abilities were quite effective if not amusing. Future Self In book five, Daphne and her sister accidentally travelled about fifteen years forward in time, where Ferryport Landing is in a state of war and the Scarlet Hand is at full strength. There, Daphne meets her twenty-two-year-old self. Future Daphne Grimm is beautiful and looks much like Daphne except she doesn't have pigtails and has a long scar on her face from "the bottom of her earlobe to just below her chin." Future Daphne is much more serious and stern than present Daphne, clearly hardened by war and all grown up. Luckily, when Daphne and Sabrina returned to their own time, they managed to change a few things in the future; for example, they saved Daphne from getting the scar. ﻿ In the epilougue of book nine, she acts more like her younger self, with some of her old habits, such as biting down on her palm. She also thinks that Pinocchio is hot, and is later mentioned to have twins, though it is unknown who the father is. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grimm Family